The Red Strings of Fate Between Us
by Hana Okita
Summary: Lenka Hatsune is Crypton High's renowned matchmaker. She can see strings – red strings of fate – and matches couples together. But, when she spots a faint red between Rinto Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid, her heart can't help but sink. That is, until she finds out that there's a faint string connecting all three of them together. Rating MAY go up higher. MAY.


**So… this story is a request made by my friend (My friend?) nekopyon. Well, actually she PM-ed me the summary. So I thought it was interesting and agreed. She challenged (challenge?) me to make every chapter 1,000+ words, and I accepted that too. So this chapter will be more than a thousand words.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.**

**Without further ado, presenting chapter 1!**

Hatsune Lenka walked through the school halls, sighing. She sometimes hated her somewhat magical powers. If she didn't even get these, she might have a nice, peaceful life by now. But unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Eventually Fate decided to play with Lenka and made Kagamine Rinto bump into her.

"Sorry!" Lenka apologized. "I didn't realize that you were coming!"

"It's okay." Rinto said generously. Ah, that's what Lenka loves about him. He's kind and generous. Not like those disgusting playboys.

"Lenka?" Rinto waved a hand in her face and she snapped out from her reverie.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lenka ducked her head, staring at the floor. Rinto chuckled.

"Since you're okay, I'll be going, then." He said, waving a hand at her and walking away.

Lenka smiled dreamily at the retreating boy. He has been her crush since… who knows when. Rinto technically had been Lenka's crush since she first set her eyes on the boy.

Too bad, Rinto likes Lenka's best friend, Megpoid Gumi. (Whom Lenka calls Magpie for fun's sake) But then again, Gumi is a gazillion times prettier than Lenka. Not saying that Lenka is even pretty, anyways.

And Gumi likes Utatane Piko, who is sitting three seats away from Lenka. Piko seems to like Miki… Whoever Piko likes, it doesn't matter to Lenka.

What Lenka doesn't know that is, Piko likes her. Too bad she didn't probe further. She's bound to get a nice little shock.

Lenka activated (I don't know how it came to this) her special-eye-mode (or Lenka mode) and began to see red strings connecting one-another. Yes, she's magical. Probably. This is how she became Crypton High's renowned matchmaker. This is her theory: Find the connections and match them together.

Lenka sees herself as pitiful, as she does matchmaking business and does not have a boyfriend for herself. How she wished that Rinto would eventually give up on Gumi and like her. She recalled her sadness when she learned the fact.

_Lenka walked to the class, placing her bag on her seat._

"_Hi," Piko greeted. She waved back, wondering why Piko was always the very first to greet her._

"_Where are Rinto and Gumi?" She asked, taking a good look at her classroom._

"_They went out to get drinks. Why?" _

_Lenka shook her head. "Nothing." Secretly, she felt jealous. Gumi sure is lucky, getting the chance to be with Rinto alone._

_She ran to the vending machine, hoping and hoping that she won't find them in a 'moment'. She'll definitely cry her eyes out if that happens._

_She reached the vending machine- Fortunately they were just buying drinks. Lenka sighed in relief and ran to them._

"_Hi!" They were best friends, and they would greet each other every time, no matter how foul their mood was._

"_Hi, Lenka!" Gumi chirped happily, slipping another coin into the machine and pressing rapidly at the buttons._

"_Hi." Rinto waved a hand at the other blonde, who blushed a soft pink._

"_Drinks? For me?" She asked hopefully and Gumi nodded._

_Lenka rushed to a chair and sat down. Bored, she activated Lenka mode. Lenka's eyes will become a crimson red- the same color as the strings- and not blue._

_Rinto noticed that. "Trying to find couples again, eh Lenka?" He teased and Lenka slapped him away playfully._

"_Shut up. I need concentration." She mumbled and looked around. Eh? Is that a string she sees on Gumi?_

_Lenka, feeling excited, traced the strings and, much to her dismay, the strings connected to Rinto._

_Lenka frowned, absorbing the new discovery. Does Gumi likes Rinto? No, Gumi likes Piko, she had just told Lenka that the other day._

_Gumi still had another string on her, and Rinto too- but Lenka didn't wish to look at those strings. Either Gumi liked Rinto, or Rinto liked Gumi. Lenka didn't wish to know._

"_Lenka? Are you okay?" Gumi asked, concern slipping into her eyes._

"_I guess she found something she didn't like." Rinto laughed._

"_Yeah." Lenka sighed, her eyes turning back to cerulean blue. "I did."_

"_Here, some Fanta will cheer you up." Gumi said, handing Lenka the can of soda._

"_Thanks, Gumi!" Lenka chirped, gladly taking the soda._

_After that incident, Lenka ran to Hatsune Miku -her cousin- for advice._

"_Miku! I saw a string connecting Rinto and Gumi!" Lenka cried._

"_Huh?" Miku looked away from Kagamine Len, her boyfriend. "What?"_

"_I saw a string connecting Rinto and Gumi!" Lenka repeated, hugging Miku. "What should I do?"_

"_Um…" Miku rubbed her chin. "I don't really know, Lenka dear. Are you jealous?"_

_Lenka backed away from Miku and her smirking boyfriend. "How did you know?"_

_Miku raised a delicate eyebrow. "So you are. Lenka dear, it's so obvious that you love Rinto." She turned to Len. "Isn't that right, Len love?"_

_Len nodded. "I think Rinto is the only one who doesn't know."_

"_How did you guys know?" Lenka asked in pure shock. She has tried desperately to act like she didn't give a damn about Rinto- and she considered herself a pretty good actress too._

"_Oh, Lenka, sweetheart. Even though you act so well in front of us, you always had failed to act in front of Rinto. You blush when he smiles at you."_

_Len nodded. "You should notice that."_

_Lenka stomped her foot, annoyed by the couple. "Oh, humbug! You guys are silly!" She ran off to IA._

"_IA!" The cream haired girl whipped her head behind and smiled._

"_Hi, Lenka." She greeted in a very IA-like way._

"_I found a red string connecting Rinto and Gumi!" Lenka wailed._

"_Then you should claim Rinto as your own." IA said._

"_Do you think that it's so easy?" Lenka cried._

"_Simple as pie." IA said, peeling a petal off the flower that she was holding in her hands._

"_Why is everyone's advice so weird?" Lenka screamed to no one and IA sighed behind her._

Lenka still wondered where does the second string connect. Maybe Piko. After all, Piko liked Gumi.

Lenka decided to find out once and for all. She activated Lenka mode and ran towards the two. It was a hard job, considering that she can see thousands of imaginary strings.

She deactivated Lenka mode. It was _definitely _hard to run through thousands of strings. It's not only that- anything that is not strings or humans simply turns to a foggy black and white. She can only see their outlines. (Like looking in an X-ray. You get the idea)

Eventually she found the two, who were calmly eating sandwiches Hana brought. And Hana loves sandwiches.

"Hi, Lenka!" Gumi greeted, only to realize that Lenka had activated Lenka mode. "Lenka mode?"

Lenka simply nodded and searched for the second string- good, it's there. She traced the string, only to find the string leading to no other person than…

Herself.

**So this chapter turned out to have 1,138 words excluding the A/N. SUCCESS! Note that this will come out in every chapter, as a handy note for nekopyon~**

**Ooh! Cliffhanger, eh Hana? I don't know whether or not I'll be in this story, because if I am, nekopyon is supposed to be too. So yeah. Tell me if you want her in this story! *Evil grin* and I know my English is horrible, thank you very much. Compared to my friends and sister, my English is good. But here… *sighs* my English somehow turns out to be crap. For an English educated child, I'm shameful. I know.**


End file.
